


Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надпись на стене гаража была на английском.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон

Надпись на стене гаража была на английском. Слово «Кагами» оказалось самым узнаваемым, если не считать слова «фак».  
— Да они охренели, — выразил всеобщее мнение Окамура.  
— Что, не можешь прочесть? — посочувствовал Фукуи. — То-то тебя опять на второй год оставляют, такую умную гориллу.  
Он увернулся от оплеухи и показал язык. Он всегда хотел, чтобы его называли Ловким Фукуи, и делал для этого все возможное.  
— Это невежливо, — возразил Окамура. — Нельзя представляться на языке, которого мы не знаем. Если бы не иероглиф, мы бы вообще не догадались, что это их визитка. Рюи вот тоже засомневался, потому и позвонил.  
Рюи Вей ничего не ответил, просто сузил глаза до щелочек и торжественно кивнул.  
— Мы этого не потерпим, — продолжил свою мысль Окамура. — Пора отделать их как следует.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что здесь написано, да, Химуро-кун? — Фукуи потрогал пальцем подсохшую красную краску, поскреб ее ногтем. — Они нам угрожают, правда?  
В его голосе звучала надежда.  
Химуро Тацуя засунул руки в карманы и вздохнул. Пусть челка и закрывала один его глаз, но он никогда не жаловался на зрение и умел видеть написанное между строк.  
— Это вызов, — подтвердил он. — В эту пятницу они ждут нас на пустыре за гаражами. Кагами и его банда.  
Слово «фак» он решил не переводить.  
Мурасакибара громко хрустнул шоколадным батончиком, в тот же миг взвыла полицейская сирена.

— Что на этот раз? — поинтересовался Киеши. — Убегал от полиции за превышение скорости и проколол шину? Или та бешеная девчонка опять разрисовала тебе руль лаком для ногтей?  
Он поднялся на ноги и вытер лоб перчаткой, оставив над ней след от мазута. Останки расчлененного и выпотрошенного «Кавасаки» валялись рядом в луже масла, но Кагами смотрел не на них, а на старое кожаное сиденье от мопеда, которое Киеши подкладывал под правое колено.  
— Опять болит? — спросил он.  
Киеши не ответил. Наклонился к байку Кагами, потрогал передний щиток, покачал головой, цокнул языком и вздохнул.  
Кагами закатил глаза. Эта пантомима повторялась каждый раз, когда он сюда приходил. Потом начиналась лекция.  
— Серьезная вмятина. И когда ты научишься ездить осторожно, а, дурень?  
— Бак пробит, — уточнил Кагами и почесал бровь. – Я его заткнул, чтобы доехать сюда, но он все равно тёк страшно. Сколько это займет?  
— Черт тебя дери, — в голосе Киеши звучало восхищение, — как ты умудрился пробить бак? А я-то думал, что такое случилось, раз ты по телефону так и не объяснил. Мычал в трубку что-то невнятное. Может, тебе лучше попробовать ездить на чем-нибудь другом? Например, на самокате.  
— Это не я! — взорвался Кагами. — Не я пробил бак! Это он! Ублюдок. Знает ведь, как я люблю эту машину, и такое с ней сотворить! Он, наверное, спятил. Давно спятил, — добавил он тише, отворачиваясь от удивленного Киеши. — Ты... ты ведь можешь с этим что-нибудь сделать, а? Теппей?  
Киеши улыбнулся.  
— Надо же. Когда тебе что-нибудь нужно, ты начинаешь называть меня по имени, как я тебе и велел. Сделать-то я могу, но тебе придется рассказать, что случилось.  
Кагами помрачнел еще больше.  
— Эти выпендрежники, — сказал он. — Черные Драконы. Кажется, они хотят разобраться с нами. Оставили послание на стене и расковыряли мне бак. Уроды. Никогда не думал, что он на такое способен.  
— А, опять этот парень, — Киеши хмыкнул. — Зря я спросил. Ладно, в первый раз я сам из тебя все вытянул, но с тех пор ты жалуешься на него постоянно. Знаешь, обычно люди с разбитым сердцем ходят изливать душу в бар, а не в ремонтную мастерскую.  
— У кого это здесь разбитое сердце?! — Кагами заводился моментально. — Хватит гнать, лучше скажи, когда я смогу получить его обратно. Алекс просила в субботу отвезти ее по магазинам.  
— Ей лучше взять такси. И для тебя тоже так лучше, поверь мне. Иначе мне придется чинить его еще раз. — Киеши помолчал, потом не удержался. — Значит, она все еще живет у тебя?  
Кагами кивнул.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько слухов про вас ходит?  
— Плевать я хотел. И ей тоже нет до этого дела. Черт, я же говорил тебе уже, что между нами ничего нет!  
Киеши покачал головой.  
— В таком случае ты полный идиот. Хотя ничего удивительного, ты слишком маленький для нее.  
— Эй, эй! Ты механик или мой отец?  
— Я твоя совесть и чувство меры. Повернись.  
Кагами расплылся в улыбке и повернулся спиной.  
На черной коже широко раскрывал пасть тигр с багрово-красной шерстью. Черные полосы на его морде и шее тоже были сделаны из тонких кожаных полосок, а глаза мерцали чем-то золотистым.  
— Сильно, — признал Киеши. — Даже, я бы сказал, опасно.  
— Круто смотрится, а? — с гордостью спросил Кагами. — Мы пять штук таких заказали, но с тигром только у меня, у остальных с иероглифом.  
— Пижон.  
— Зануда.  
— Знаю, бессмысленно советовать тебе не высовываться, но постарайся не привлекать внимание полиции. Не бейте витрины, короче. И не деритесь со всякими лузерами.  
Кагами приподнял бровь.  
— Я дерусь только с крутыми, забыл?  
Киеши бросил в него перчаткой.  
— Зря ты ушел, Теппей, — Кагами вздохнул. — Без тебя все совсем не так. Ребята тоже скучают. Идзуки даже поэму сочинил.  
— Идзуки, — Киеши засмеялся, — я по нему скучаю иногда. Он все так же разговаривает в рифму?  
— Угу. Говорит, что хочет стать рэппером.  
Киеши развел руками.  
— Механик из меня лучше, чем главарь банды. Все считали, что я слишком добрый и слишком много говорю... даже ты так считал, не отпирайся. И потом, если бы не ты, — он прищурился насмешливо, — Тигров бы никогда не было. В лучшем случае получились бы... ну, не знаю. Медведи? Вместо курток с тигром носили бы шапки с круглыми ушами.  
Кагами заржал было, но смех его тут же оборвался.  
— Ты, — сказал он, постучав носком кроссовка по колесу, — нашел себе новых друзей. С таким же железным сердцем, как у тебя.  
— Ты так тоскливо это сказал, я сейчас разревусь, как девчонка. Не верю, что ты и правда настолько соскучился. Давай выкладывай.  
Кагами отошел в сторону, разглядывая землю под ногами, будто нашел что-то интересное. Пнул смятую банку из-под пива, и она покатилась с легким хрустящим звуком.  
— Мы были как братья, — тихо сказал он. — С самого детства. Я... я думал, так будет всегда.  
— Парень, — Киеши присвистнул, — да ты все о том же. А я-то думал, еще что-то случилось. Даже забеспокоился.  
— Случилось! — немедленно вскипел Кагами. — Этот пробитый бак... я о чем угодно готов был думать, только не о том, что он меня ненавидит. Что я ему сделал, черт возьми?  
— Или чего не сделал.  
— Что?  
— Забей. Слушай, — вздохнул Киеши, — хватит уже вам дуться друг на друга, вы что, в начальной школе? Разберитесь по-хорошему, зачем до драки доводить.  
Он улыбнулся с извиняющимся видом.  
Для бывшего главаря подростковой банды Киеши действительно слишком любил разговаривать.  
— Да не станет он разбираться! — заорал Кагами. — И объяснять тоже. Думаешь, я не пробовал? Придурок, каких мало. Послания он оставляет. Свидания назначает. Разборок хочет. Если бы пришел по-нормальному, обо всем бы поговорили, и ладно. Если я ему сделал что-то, и он на меня злится... да я бы даже извинился, что мне, слабо, что ли. Так нет же! По его роже хрен догадаешься, что он там себе придумал, и слова лишнего тоже не вытянешь. Баран упертый.  
Он махнул рукой и отвернулся. Жест вышел бессильным, почти отчаянным. Киеши смотрел на его затылок несколько секунд, потом снял вторую перчатку и аккуратно положил рядом с разобранным мотоциклом.  
— Кинь-ка мне свой шлем, — потребовал он. – Не уйдешь отсюда, не составив мне компанию за обедом. Так и быть, послушаю твое нытье еще разок.  
Кагами бросил ему шлем. Киеши схватил его одной рукой и так и держал в ладони, почти не сжимая пальцы.  
— Пойду, налью нам лимонада, — сказал он. – А ты притащи мотор в мастерскую. Нога чертовски болит, тут ты прав.  
Он развернулся и пошел к дому, постукивая шлемом о бедро.  
Кагами глубоко вздохнул и уставился в задумчивости на мотор растерзанного «Кавасаки». Рядом с ним лежала одна из перчаток Киеши.  
Перчатка была огромной, как рука Будды.

Тигры обычно тусовались на заброшенной баскетбольной площадке в северной части района. Еще недавно здесь вовсю играли в стритбол, но после того, как среди местных стали распространяться слухи, что подростковая банда зависает где-то поблизости, площадка опустела сама собой. Хотя на самом деле Фурихата и Идзуки просто любили карамель из магазина сладостей на соседней улице и то и дело туда наведывались.  
Площадка была идеальным местом. За огораживающую ее сетку никто лишний соваться бы не рискнул, а внутри стояли скамейки, и можно было составить их вместе и торчать здесь до позднего вечера, а потом пойти домой к Кагами есть карри. Он жил неподалеку.  
В баскетбол никто из них не играл.  
Зато вечерами они могли поедать здесь бургеры из ближайшей забегаловки и рассказывать друг другу городские легенды.  
— У них китаец в банде, — взволнованным шепотом сообщил Фурихата. — Зовут Вей Рюи, или как-то так. Говорят, он по-японски ни бум-бум, зато хорош в медленных пытках. Когда надо кого-нибудь помучить, это к нему. Мне один парень из школы рассказывал.  
Все присутствующие погрузились в молчание, воображая себе картину изощренных китайских пыток.  
— А этот... — очнувшись от морока, вспомнил Идзуки. — С фиолетовыми волосами. Огромный. Мурабакасара. Марубусакара.  
— Ратнасамбхава, — подсказал Идзуки. — К нему даже рифму не подберешь, — пожаловался он.  
— Самый сильный среди них. Выглядит неповоротливым, а на самом деле быстрый как молния.  
— Мы видели его в магазинчике у Рюдо-сана, помнишь, Идзуки? — сказал Фурихата. — Он купил целый мешок леденцов. И шоколадные батончики. Все забрал, какие были на стенде. Мои любимые.  
— Может, он самый сильный, — сказал Коганей, — но не самый опасный. Самый опасный — это их босс. Химуро-сан.  
— Чего это ты к нему так уважительно?  
— Потому что, — Коганей наклонился вперед, заговорил хищно, заговорщически, — он настоящий якудза. Точно вам говорю.  
Эта тема заслуживала длительного и подробного обсуждения. Тигры зашумели, зарычали, навалились на Коганея, пихая и толкая друг друга.  
— Вы знаете, — он был доволен всеобщим вниманием, — что сначала они назывались банда Йосен? Пока не появился он. И тогда их стали называть Черными Драконами. А знаете, почему?  
Тигры притихли. Затаились, почуяв добычу.  
— Кто пошел за бургерами-то? — вдруг вспомнил Фурихата.  
— Куроко, — сказал Идзуки.  
— А, — успокоился тот. — Ну, раз Куроко, то все будет в порядке, он не перепутает. И про четыре бургера для Кагами не забудет.  
Никто из них не мог ответить на вопрос, как и когда Куроко появился в банде. Коганей утверждал, что Куроко на самом деле добрый дух-хранитель Тигров и был здесь всегда, просто они не сразу его заметили.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Коганей немного сердито, — Драконов называют Драконами из-за Химуро-сана, потому что его имя означает «дракон», а еще... — он выдержал драматическую паузу, — у него есть...  
В этот момент оголодавший Фурихата, который всматривался в темноту, как в бездну, заметил возле сетки какое-то движение и издал громкий победный клич.  
— Ура! — он вскочил и запрыгал вокруг скамеек. — Принес! Наконец! Куроко! Тащи сюда!  
— Я уже здесь, — раздалось за его спиной.  
Зашуршала бумага, потом порвалась — у кого-то не хватило терпения.  
— Терияки-бургер. Чей?  
— Это Кагами. Он заказывал три.  
— Нет, четыре. Не трогай этот бургер, Фури! Фу, Фури!  
— Где моя картошка?  
— А ну убери руки!  
Куроко, благополучно избавившись от пакетов, стоял в стороне с молочным коктейлем в руках и потягивал его через трубочку.  
Фурихата заполучил два сэндвича и восседал на скамейке в величественной позе, откусывая то от одного, то от другого.  
Коганей гневно сопел.  
— Дашь ты мне рассказать или нет? — возмутился он. — Достали со своими бутербродами.  
— Ты что? — с набитым ртом удивился Фурихата. — Не голодный?  
— От страстей свободный, — добавил Идзуки.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — спросил Куроко.  
Коганей жалобно посмотрел на него.  
— Они не слушают. Я рассказываю, с кем мы будем драться в пятницу, а им все равно!  
— Химуро Тацуя, — сказал Куроко. — Он сильный. Может быть, такой же сильный, как Кагами... или почти такой же.  
— На вид он хлюпик, — вмешался Фурихата. — А наш Кагами ого-го!  
— У него родинка под глазом? — Идзуки задумался, мучительно подбирая рифму.  
— Родинка, да. И татуировка в виде дракона! — Коганей наконец взорвал свою бомбу.  
Тигры снова заворчали беспокойно.  
— А где она?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Да ты сам сейчас это придумал, котяра!  
— Митобе тоже считает, что ты врешь! Правда, Митобе?  
— Говорю вам, — отбивался Коганей, — он якудза, или сын якудза, и у него есть татуировка! Совершенно точно! И Окамура, бывший главарь Йосен, проиграл ему в драке один на один!  
Все потрясенно замолчали. Окамура Кеничи был грозой всего юго-запада и несколько раз оставался на второй год, его боялись даже учителя.  
— Этого не может быть, — страшным шепотом сказал Фурихата. — Вы же все видели Окамуру. Он настоящая горилла, руки, как отбойные молотки. Как Химуро-кун мог победить такое чудовище?  
— Я видел, как он дерется, — раздалось сзади. — Такое вполне возможно.  
Куроко, как обычно, говорил очень тихо, но когда он говорил, его слышали все.  
— Когда ты это видел?  
Куроко подумал. Отпил еще немного коктейля.  
— Три месяца назад. После школы. Парня, с которым он дрался, потом арестовали за воровство. Помните, Тора-сан про него рассказывал?  
— И как? — Коганей подался вперед, вытаращился на Куроко, даже зрачки его, казалось, стали вертикальными от любопытства. — Как он дерется?  
— Он очень ловкий, — Куроко сделал еще один глоток. — Легко уходит от столкновения. Двигается быстро и точно. Минимум движений, максимум эффективности. Наносит удары четко в цель, использует болевые точки и никогда не ошибается. Это смотрится очень красиво, — он захлюпал коктейлем, допивая остатки.  
— Куроко-кун, — поразился Идзуки. — Не знал, что ты такой кровожадный.  
— Наш Кагами не проиграет, — уверенно заявил Фурихата. — У него красные волосы!  
— При чем тут цвет волос, Фури?  
— Что?! Вы никогда не слышали историю про человека с красными волосами?  
— Ммм, — сказал Идзуки, с усердием работая челюстями. — Что за легенда о парне с красными волосами. Сами. Сами. Сами.  
— История, — Фурихата поудобнее устроился на скамейке, а Коганей насупился, — о парне, который приходит и все решает. Неважно, что случилось, у твоей бабушки инфаркт, или отца уволили с работы, или твою сестру продали арабскому шейху... или тебя избивают в школе. Приходит парень с красными волосами и разруливает все проблемы. Надо ему только позвонить.  
— Хм, — это был все тот же ревнивый Коганей. — А потом?  
— Что потом?  
— Всегда есть какое-нибудь «потом». Например, этот парень решает твою проблему, а взамен требует правую почку.  
— И сам вырезает ее ножницами, — Идзуки хохотнул.  
— Почку? — Фурихата почесал в затылке. — Нет, про почку ничего такого не слышал. И вообще, он ничего не требует взамен. Просто он крутой, и ему нравится решать всё.  
— Это не про Кагами, — заметил Идзуки. — Да, у Кагами волосы красные, и связываться с ним опасно, и это классно... простите, отвлекся. Но разруливать он не умеет. Помните историю в магазине электроники?  
Фурихата захихикал.  
— Тот продавец нас запомнил. До сих пор вздрагивает, когда я к ним захожу за новой игрой.  
Тигры придвинулись ближе друг к другу, напоминая стайку сорок.  
— Все равно победит Кагами, — убежденно сказал Фурихата.— Даже если у этого Химуро не одна, а целых две татуировки, у Кагами есть куртка с тигром. Он круче. Правда, Митобе?  
По мнению Митобе, его логика была безупречна.  
— А самое интересное, — шепотом сказал Коганей. — Вы же видели у Кагами это кольцо на шее? Так вот, я точно знаю, что у Химуро-куна такое же. Мне семпа... Сам видел. Своими собственными глазами.  
— Да ну, — отмахнулся Фурихата. — Не придумывай.  
— Я не придумываю. Они одинаковые.  
— Да просто похожи. В магазинах продают одни и те же вещи.  
— В самом деле, зачем им одинаковые кольца. Они ведь друг друга терпеть не могут, — сказал Идзуки.  
— Это не так, — мягко возразил Куроко. — Они старые друзья и росли вместе, Кагами говорил, что Химуро-кун ему был все равно что старший брат.  
— Я тоже что-то такое слышал от Киеши-семпая. Но тогда почему они теперь собачатся? Химуро ведь вызвал его и всех нас на драку, вы видели послание. На английском. Должно быть, он серьезен.  
— Я знаю, — Коганей твердо решил быть звездой вечера, — что они не поделили. Девушку. Блондинку.  
— Блондинку, — раздался коллективный вздох.  
— Иностранку.  
— Иностранку?!  
— Точно. Она была старше и училась в Японии в университете. И она, — Коганей поднял палец вверх, — не могла выбрать.  
Если бы у Коганея были вибриссы, они бы сейчас торчали во все стороны от возбуждения.  
— Я думаю, — продолжил он, понизив голос до зловещего шепота, — что она... обручилась с обоими! Поэтому два одинаковых кольца, поняли?  
— Только не вздумайте расспрашивать самого Кагами про эти кольца, — деловито добавил он. — До сих пор переживает. Сразу по голове настучит.  
Коганей не увидел, как за его спиной Куроко одобрительно кивнул.  
Полицейская машина появилась неожиданно и молчаливо. Вывернула из-за угла, вильнула и остановилась рядом с площадкой. Круглая мигалка продолжала вращаться и мерцать, раскрашивая сетку вокруг площадки и бледные лица за ней в нежно-алые тона.  
Мигалка погасла, хлопнула дверца, выпустив наружу водителя: узкий темный силуэт, еле обрисованный уличным светом. Следом из машины появился второй; словно вспыхнула еще одна мигалка, почти такая же яркая.  
— Кагами-кун, — поприветствовал его Куроко. — Тебя все-таки арестовали?  
«Я знал, что это однажды случится», — слышалось в этом вопросе.  
Кагами ухмылялся во всю пасть.  
— Тора-сан подхватил меня в двух кварталах отсюда и предложил подвезти. Эй, мои бургеры! Вы их не сожрали?  
— Не волнуйся, — успокоил Куроко, — я их спрятал.  
Айда Кагетора отвесил Кагами звонкий подзатыльник.  
— Какой я тебе Тора-сан, дылда. Называй меня сержант Айда, а лучше просто «сэр». Простые методы самые эффективные, запомни.  
— Ну, — сказал он, ощупав взглядом карманы и куртки присутствующих, — ребятки. На сей раз вы и правда вляпались.  
— Тора-сан, — уточнил Куроко, — вы все время так говорите.  
Сержант Айда поправил фуражку.  
— Вот только сегодня я серьезен, малыш. Вам, — он повысил голос, обращаясь сразу ко всем, — пора бы перестать пинать балду и заняться наконец чем-нибудь полезным.  
— Тора-сан, — уточнил Идзуки, — если что, витрина цветочного магазина — это не мы. Мы даже рядом не проходили.  
— Знаю, — буркнул Айда, — уже спрашивал у Киеши. Он сказал, что вы ни при чем, но все равно пообещал, что поможет хозяину вставить стекло, потому что чувствует ответственность. — Он фыркнул. — Кем этот сопляк себя возомнил, Вито Корлеоне?  
— Кем? — переспросил Коганей.  
— Тора-сан, — сказал Кагами, — вы же знаете, мы никогда не сделаем такого, что вас сильно огорчит. Просто развлекаемся.  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю? — сказал Айда. — Я в юности сам был как вы, придурки. Мы носили спортивные куртки с красной полосой и считали себя крутыми. Башки у меня не было совсем, и тормозов тоже, вот и вы здесь все такие же идиоты. Смотрите не заиграйтесь. Я всегда смотрел сквозь пальцы на ваши выходки, но если засветитесь в серьезных неприятностях, я уже ничего не смогу сделать.  
— Он что, знает про пятницу? — шепотом спросил Коганей у Митобе. — Но откуда? Кто слил?  
Митобе понятия не имел.  
— Здесь появился кое-кто новый, — предупредил Айда. — Называют себя «кирисаки». Банда мелких отморозков, поопаснее вас будут. Гораздо опаснее. Их главарь — один мелкий шкет из семьи Ханамия, слышали про такую? В новостях, например.  
— Ханамия? — Кагами вздернул бровь. — Но разве этого урода не...  
Куроко сделал ему знак молчать. Если Айда и заметил, вида он не подал.  
— Они уже пытались закрепиться в этом районе примерно год назад, но кто-то им помешал. А теперь вот вернулись.  
Кагами выразительно хмыкнул.  
— Не хмыкай мне тут, — Айда недовольно покосился на него, — этот сынок якудза и его дружки... лучше вам с ними не связываться. Они из тех парней, что ходят на дело с ножом в кармане, и если что, убийством не побрезгуют. А раз они взялись за этот район, то вы для них как бельмо на глазу. Сидите лучше тихо и дальше своего квартала не вылезайте. Вон, — он кивнул на сломанную баскетбольную корзину, — поиграйте во что-нибудь, если заняться нечем.  
— Я в бильярд играю, — оживился Коганей. — На деньги. На прошлой неделе у одного парня выиграл три тысячи иен. В клубе «Сютоку».  
— На деньги, — наставительно сообщил Айда, — в моем районе играть запрещено. И массовые драки устраивать тоже. Так что смотрите, не высовывайтесь. Я вас предупредил. Бывайте.  
— До свидания, сэр, — Кагами ответил ему легким кивком. — Передавайте привет дочке.  
Айда нахмурился, подозрение исполосовало его лоб морщинами и сразу сделало немолодым и усталым.  
— Непременно.  
Все они неотрывно смотрели на его спину, пока он садился в машину, и провожали ее взглядом до тех пор, пока не растворился в темноте красный маяк мигалки.  
— Хорошо, что Хьюга свалил от нас, — сказал Кагами. — Я сначала злился на него, вы помните... но, похоже, с этой Рико у них и правда все серьезно. Для него лучше держаться подальше от нашего района.  
Тигры, включая Митобе, с ним безоговорочно согласились.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Мурасакибара засунул в рот конфету и замолчал, оценивая вкус. — Ммм… неплохо, но клубничные были лучше.  
Химуро даже не шевельнулся. Он сидел на подоконнике, в проеме выбитого окна, упираясь спиной и кедами в стенки проема и глядя в небо, словно пытался сосчитать на нем звезды.  
Звезд там вовсе не было, они таяли в мощном неоновом зареве над городом, едва появляясь.  
— Думаю, — выдал он после паузы, — я схожу туда. В любом случае придется с ними поговорить, иначе будет только хуже.  
— Может, — Мурасакибара разворачивал следующую конфету, — стоит заранее встретиться и все обсудить?  
Химуро повернул голову.  
— Зачем? Что тебя не устраивает в нашем плане, Ацуши?  
Мурасакибара скривился.  
— Не люблю плясать под чужую дудку.  
— Но я ведь объяснил, что…  
— Не люблю даже делать вид. А когда ты такой, — он насупился, — не люблю еще больше.  
— Какой такой?  
— Ты расстроен.  
— Неправда.  
— Расстроен, — настойчиво повторил Мурасакибара. – И план у тебя дурацкий. Терпеть этого не могу.  
Химуро пожал плечами.  
— Хочешь, оставайся дома в пятницу. Я же не заставляю.  
— Не-а, — Мурасакибара свернул шарик из конфетной обертки и прицельным броском отправил его в угол. — Я собираюсь размазать их, как и обещал.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
— Угу.  
— Ты настоящий друг.  
— Ага. Так что вы с ним не поделили? Почему ты от него бегаешь, когда видишь?  
— Я не бегаю.  
— Бегаешь. Например, в прошлое воскресенье.  
Химуро ответил не сразу.  
— Он считает, что я его предал, — наконец сказал он.  
— А ты этого не делал?  
— Ох, — Химуро засмеялся невесело. — Еще как. Гораздо больше, чем он думает.  
Мурасакибара потянулся. Когда он раскидывал руки в стороны, казалось, что он пытается обнять космос.  
— Ладно, дело твое, — сказал он. — В любом случае, Тигры нам не друзья, а соперники. Они известнее в районе. Зато мы эффективнее.  
Химуро усмехнулся.  
— Разбитые витрины в западной части района отвлекают полицию от восточной. Пока котятки играют в хулиганов из кино, мы можем заниматься делом.  
— Фукуи говорит, что на торговле нащипанным в этом месяце в два раза больше заработали.  
— Фукуи, — заметил Химуро, — меня в последнее время не радует. Продолжает настаивать, чтобы мы спелись с Хайзаки и приняли его предложение. Конечно, опасно отказывать таким, как Хайзаки, но я уже сто раз говорил, что не собираюсь связываться с наркотиками.  
— Нахрен Хайзаки, — отрезал Мурасакибара. — У нас и без него все отлично. Весь восточный район — наша территория.  
— Тигр управляет западом, дракон — востоком, — с улыбкой сказал Химуро. — Не находишь, что это символично? Интересно, задумывался ли об этом Тайга.  
Мурасакибара хмыкнул.  
— Ты зовешь его «Тайга». Никто больше так не делает.  
— Никто не знает его так долго, как я.  
— Тигр и дракон, Тайга и Тацуя... у вас даже имена созвучны. Но вы разные, как огонь и лед.  
Химуро искоса взглянул на него.  
— А ты внимательнее к людям, чем кажется, да, Ацуши?  
— Сам сказал, я твой друг, — напомнил Мурасакибара. — Конечно, я внимателен к тебе. И тому, что тебя занимает.  
Отдаленный, хрупкий звук, почти шорох отвлек их внимание от разговора.  
— Ветер, — сказал Мурасакибара. — В этом дряхлом доме много ветра.  
— Чем ты мне нравишься, Ацуши, — заявил Химуро, соскальзывая с подоконника, — ты совсем не любопытный человек.  
Драконы обитали в здании, которое в районе называлось домом-призраком, а Химуро любил говорить, что оно напоминает пещеру. Его давно приговорили к сносу, но так и не снесли, и оно возвышалось над соседними домами, старый торговый центр, скелет динозавра с облупившейся штукатуркой. Из-под нее, как из-под расползшейся кожи, проступали мышцы кирпичей и железные кости арматуры. Пол внутри был усыпан песком и битым стеклом, оно хрустело под каждым шагом, и с первого этажа до пятого дом был изрезан узкими проходами, по которым гулял ветер и ночные тени. Ученики местной начальной школы, как рассказывал Фукуи, верили, что здесь живут привидения, и приходили проверять себя на храбрость, но после того как на бетонном заборе вокруг здания появилось изображение черного дракона, обернувшего хвостом свои владения, даже самые храбрые дети обходили дом-призрак стороной.  
— Иди, Ацуши, — сказал Химуро, настороженно уставившись в темноту. — Я проверю, что там, ветер или кошки... и догоню тебя.  
Он затаился в тени рядом с окном, не мешая строительному фонарю с улицы освещать всю комнату. Когда-то она была кафетерием, но не сохранила даже воспоминаний об этом.  
Химуро прислушался и улыбнулся.  
— Разве тигры так крадутся, Тайга, — пробормотал он.  
Смутный звук из глубин здания распался на несколько отчетливых, среди них узнавался вязкий шорох шагов, цепляющихся за песочную пыль. В дверном проеме мелькнула красная голова и тут же исчезла.  
— Добрый вечер, Кагами Тайга, — громко сказал Химуро. — Ты шуршишь, как голодная крыса.  
Зачем явился?  
— Сам ты крыса, — Кагами высунулся из-за стены. — Все торчишь на этой помойке. Здесь темно, как в яме, я ногу на лестнице подвернул.  
— Что, решил не дожидаться пятницы и по-тихому разобраться со мной сегодня?  
— Я пришел поговорить, — оскорбился Кагами.  
— Правда? В этом ты не слишком хорош.  
— Может, и так. Но я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не объяснишь, что происходит. И с каких пор, — он вошел внутрь и огляделся, — я стал твоим врагом.  
— Врагом? Громко сказано, Тайга. Скорее мы обыкновенные конкуренты. Зачем ты ищешь здесь что-то личное?  
Кагами сделал шаг вперед, ступив в круг света. В его глазах появился недобрый блеск.  
— Еще год назад ты говорил совсем другое.  
— Год назад, — рассеянно повторил за ним Химуро. — Нет, год назад все уже было, как сейчас, а может, и раньше... просто я не сразу это понял.  
Он разглядывал Кагами внимательно и пристрастно, как человека, которого давно не видел и не увидит еще долго после этой встречи.  
— Клевая куртка, Тайга. Отлично смотрится с кольцом. Значит, — Химуро сдвинул брови, — все еще таскаешь его с собой.  
— А ты не таскаешь?  
— Давно выбросил.  
— Врешь.  
— Ладно, — Химуро усмехнулся. — Недавно.  
Кагами вцепился в него взглядом. Поверх футболки цепочки не было видно, а шею закрывал поднятый вверх воротник школьного пиджака, его Химуро носил нараспашку.  
— Докажи.  
— Что?  
— Покажи шею.  
— Иди ты.  
— Мне самому посмотреть?  
— Попробуй.  
Кагами подошел вплотную. Химуро задрал подбородок и посмотрел на него с вызовом.  
— Ты стал еще выше? — спросил он. — Еще немного, и до тебя не дотянешься.  
Кагами не ответил. Он протянул руку — нерешительно, будто сомневаясь — и дотронулся до воротника футболки Химуро, потом резко, сердито даже дернул его вниз. Заметив блеснувшую на шее цепочку, он сразу расслабился, черты лица смягчились, а взгляд потеплел. Он потянул ее наружу, пропуская между пальцев, металлическая змейка скользила и скользила беспрепятственно, а Химуро молча наблюдал, как опять меняется выражение лица Кагами.  
Кольца на цепочке не было.  
Они замерли оба, даже дыхание затаили одновременно.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — пробормотал Химуро, отворачиваясь. — Прекрати.  
Кагами отпустил его резко, почти оттолкнул, и тут же снова схватил за воротник, подтянул ближе и с размаху врезал в челюсть.  
Химуро не успел увернуться, но собрался мгновенно, ухватился за куртку Кагами, чтобы не упасть — и, не медля, сам свалил его подсечкой. Они рухнули на пол вместе, взбив облако пыли, и покатились к окну, стараясь пнуть или боднуть друг друга головой и пыхтя, как разозленные животные. Химуро ответил прямым снизу в челюсть, но Кагами уклонился, и удар прошел по касательной. Химуро не стал дожидаться ответа и врезал противнику ребром ладони по шее. Кагами закашлялся, но не выпустил его плечи, напротив, сжал сильнее, заставив выругаться, навалился сверху всем весом, притиснул к полу. Химуро дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, Кагами снова схватил его за воротник, рванул к себе — ткань треснула и разьехалась, обнажила шею окончательно.  
Кагами затаил дыхание и смотрел во все глаза.  
На бледной коже извивалась густая чернильная линия. Она уходила от шеи к плечу, становилась толще и обрастала чешуей, превращалась в затейливый, изощренный узор.  
— А? — сказал Кагами и потянул за надорванный край футболки, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
— Что ты делаешь, Тайга?!  
Химуро дышал прерывисто, срываясь на хрип.  
— Покажи, — потребовал Кагами. — Дай посмотреть.  
— Отвали, — Химуро пихнул его в грудь, но Кагами крепко вцепился в порванную футболку и не реагировал. — Да перестань ты! Спятил, что ли?  
— Не пущу, если не покажешь.  
— Вот придурок. Ладно, — он раздосадованно цокнул языком. — Эй. Дай хоть пиджак снять сначала.  
Он скинул пиджак, завел руки за спину, потянул сзади за воротник, стягивая с себя остатки ткани. — Мою любимую майку порвал, черт тебя... Вот.  
Черный дракон волнообразно извивался на плече и перетекал вниз на предплечье. Его пасть впивалась в ключицу, а тело напоминало соединенные звенья цепи и плавно изгибалось, окольцовывая руку и захватывая ее в браслет немного выше запястья.  
Кагами придвинулся совсем близко и уставился на татуировку оторопело и мутно.  
— Поверить не могу, Тацуя, — пробормотал он, трогая пальцем морду дракона, — ты и правда ее сделал. Я думал, это вранье.  
— Слезь с меня, — прошипел Химуро. — Слезь немедленно.  
— А то что? — Кагами наклонился ниже, оскалился. — Твоя змея меня укусит?  
— Очень смешно, — Химуро ткнул его кулаком в бок.  
— Это просто... вау, — Кагами отстранился, сел на пятки. — Ты реально сдурел. Тебя теперь даже на общественный пляж не пустят без майки, ну ты кретин. — Он не скрывал своего восхищения.  
Химуро дернул плечом — и дракон на его коже надменно выгнул спину.  
— А что мне терять? — спросил он. — Ты знаешь, что я не якудза, и я знаю, что я не он, а до остальных мне дела нет, пусть думают, что угодно.  
— Но твои родители...  
— Мои родители не твоя забота. И они уже знают обо мне худшее, что могли бы узнать... — он оборвал фразу и замолчал.  
— А мне ничего не сказал, — Кагами смотрел в пол.  
Химуро вздохнул и накинул на плечи пиджак. Его слегка трясло от холода.  
— Мы с тобой давно не виделись, сам знаешь.  
— И кто в этом виноват? Кто взял и послал меня к чертям ни с того, ни с сего? Напомнить тебе, кто это был?  
Химуро уткнулся лбом в колени.  
— Вали уже домой, — сказал он. — Завтра сможешь набить мне рожу за все сразу, а на сегодня с меня хватит.  
— Ты так и не сказал, где кольцо.  
Химуро поднял голову. Лицо его, выхваченное светом с улицы, казалось не просто бледным, но полупрозрачным и застывшим, будто оледенелым.  
— Почему? — голос его тоже звучал холодно. — Почему оно так важно для тебя? Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом?  
Кагами сжал ладонь в кулак, громко царапнув ногтями бетонный пол.  
— Потому что важно! — заорал он. — Важно, и все тут! Что ты мне мозг выносишь какой-то фигней? Почему не можешь вести себя, как нормальный?  
Химуро окончательно застыл на месте. Потом коротко, сухо засмеялся.  
— Извини, — сказал он. — Ты прав. Наверное, и правда не могу. Такой вот я неправильный.  
Он откинулся назад, вытянулся на полу и завел руки за голову.  
— Как Алекс? — спросил, не глядя на Кагами.  
Тот скрипнул зубами.  
— Вот сам бы зашел и спросил, как она. Скучает по тебе, конечно. Ты ведь даже в ее день рождения не позвонил.  
— Я прислал ей подарок.  
— Нужен ей твой подарок, когда тебя самого рядом нет.  
— Брось, — Химуро поморщился. — Она мне не мамочка.  
— Может, хватит строить из себя говнюка? Я же тебя знаю, ты не такой.  
— Знаешь, — усмехнулся Химуро. — Уверен?  
Кагами ответил не сразу.  
— Раньше думал, что знаю. Теперь, наверное, нет.  
— Извини, — Химуро тоже выдержал паузу, — я больше не хочу быть тебе братом. Просто не хочу. Не могу больше.  
Кагами смотрел на него исподлобья.  
— Ты же сам предложил, — напомнил он. — И сам притащил мне эти кольца. Разве не ты сказал, что я твой брат навсегда?  
— Мы были детьми, — Химуро спрятал глаза под челкой. — Тогда все было по-другому.  
— По-другому? А теперь? Что изменилось? С каких пор? Я такой же, как всегда. Я хочу, чтобы все осталось, как раньше.  
Химуро покачал головой.  
— В том-то и дело, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь невозможного.  
— Да где тут невозможное?!  
— Перестань, — он зажмурился. — Не задавай мне вопросов, Тайга. Если хочешь, считай, что я мудак. Меня устраивает.  
— А меня нет. Сначала ты отмалчиваешься, а потом выдаешь какую-нибудь глупость и не хочешь ничего объяснять. Почему? Почему мы не можем быть такими же, как были? Какого черта?! Что с тобой случилось?  
Химуро беспомощно улыбнулся.  
— Мы выросли, — сказал он. — Вот что случилось. Точнее, это я вырос. Ты-то никогда не вырастешь. Такой же балбес, как и пять лет назад. Ненавижу это, — вдруг выплюнул он. — Твою чугунную башку. Брат, брат... только и знаешь, как твердить одно и то же. Что хорошего в том, чтобы быть братьями? Брат, — произнес Химуро с запинкой, — это тот, кто забирает то, что должно принадлежать тебе? В том числе тебя самого. И ты больше не ты, а кто-то другой. Чужой. Странный. Кто-то, кого ты сам ненавидишь.  
Кагами помолчал. Медленно покачал головой:  
— Не понимаю. Ничего из того, что ты сейчас сказал.  
— Тебе и не нужно, — Химуро плавным, слитным движением поднялся на ноги. — Мы больше не дети, не друзья и не братья. Хотел бы я, чтобы для меня все тоже осталось как раньше... но не получится, — он не поворачивал головы. — Тебе придется принять это.  
— Завтра, — сквозь зубы пообещал Кагами. — Выбью из тебя все дерьмо. Завтра, не сейчас.  
— Точно, завтра. Только смотри, как бы тебя самого не уделали. И если Драконы победят, — он перешел на звенящий шепот, — ты вернешь мне это проклятое кольцо и больше никогда не скажешь, что мы братья или что-то типа того.  
— Да пошел ты, — сказал Кагами его спине.  
Химуро спускался вниз так быстро, словно за ним гнались. Остановился он только на первом этаже. Оперся на стену.  
Сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил из него кольцо. Оно тускло блеснуло в раскрытой ладони.  
— Идиот, — произнес Химуро совсем тихо, хотя никто уже не мог его услышать. — Кретин. Придурок.  
Неясно было, к кому он обращается.

Назавтра, в пятницу, он пришел на пустырь немного заранее, но они уже были там. Всего трое, как и следовало ожидать. В черных спортивных куртках с зелеными полосами.  
— А вот и вы, — поприветствовал их Химуро. — «Кирисаки», если не ошибаюсь?  
— И как ты догадался? — спросил кто-то из них.  
Химуро пожал плечами с равнодушным видом. Руки из карманов он так и не вынул.  
— У вас хороший английский, — сказал он. — Даже слишком. А Тайга пишет с ошибками.  
— Там негде было ошибиться.  
Химуро усмехнулся.  
— Вы его недооцениваете.  
— Если ты знал, что это подстава, почему пришел один?  
— Вообще-то я хотел поговорить, а не драться. Нам с вами нечего делить, потому что мы не избиваем людей и не вымогаем у них деньги. И не портим чужие мотоциклы, — добавил он.  
Самый высокий из троих засмеялся.  
— А ведь я говорил боссу, что зря вас называют бандой. Да еще и бандой Драконов. Вы всего лишь кучка сопляков, которым нечем заняться. Вам стоило найти себе в школе какой-нибудь кружок, а не делать вид, что вы крутые.  
— Посмотрим, — Химуро покрутил головой по сторонам. — Тайге вы назначили встречу у старого завода, нас вызвали на этот пустырь. Хотели поскорее разобраться с нами по отдельности, чтобы мы не успели собраться против вас вместе?  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал второй. — Надеюсь, дерешься не хуже. Но по-любому зря ты своих ребят с собой не взял, — он улыбнулся, обнажив верхние клыки.  
— Можно подумать, вы этого ждали, — Химуро достал из кармана кожаную перчатку и вертел ее в руках, будто решая, надевать или нет. — Окамуру ваши перехватили, едва он вышел из дома и за угол завернул. Вот только чтобы справиться с ним, двоих будет мало. Он мне позвонил после того, как закончил с ними. Фукуи смылся от тех, что пришли за ним, и помчался выручать Рюи. Ацуши для вас слишком силен, поэтому ваш босс прислал ему билет на баскетбольный матч. Якобы он выиграл его, когда покупал коробку шоколада. Что же вы так боитесь кучку сопляков, раз готовы ... Только знаешь что, — он наклонил голову к плечу, прищурился, — это не вы нас разделили, а мы вас.  
— Я уже сказал, ты слишком много треплешься.  
— Ацуши не пошел на матч, — Химуро засмеялся. — Он ненавидит баскетбол. Его в школе все время донимали, пытаясь зазвать в команду из-за роста. Кстати, а где же ваш босс? На встрече с Тиграми?  
— Ханамия-сан, — сказал высокий, — на разборки с тупой шпаной не ездит.

— Тигров разделить не получится, — заметил Химуро, — они настоящая подростковая банда, вечно ходят толпой, даже на обед. Не тигры, а стадо баранов. Если они придут на место встречи и найдут там ваших вместо нас, решат, что мы с вами объединились, таков был план?  
— Если ты все знал, — поинтересовался высокий, — почему не договорился с Кагами Тайгой и не объединился с ним?  
— Не о чем, — равнодушно сказал Химуро, — мне с ним договариваться. И незачем. Я согласен быть его врагом, благодарю Ханамию-сана за предоставленный шанс, — он вежливо кивнул. — Передай ему мою признательность и сочувствие. С прежним боссом Тигров у вашего были терки, верно? Вас выгнали отсюда, как бродячих собак. Ваш Ханамия-сан выжидал целый год, прежде чем сунуться сюда снова. А сначала использовал посредников. Этот урод, что торгует наркотой... Хайзаки. Он работает на вас, так?  
Двое из троих переглянулись. Третий выбросил сигарету и подошел ближе.  
Он остановился совсем рядом с Химуро — в полуметре напротив него. Осмотрел с головы до ног, задумчиво сплюнул.  
— Ты выглядишь спокойным и строишь из себя крутого. Но знаешь, — он помедлил, потом осклабился. — У тебя лицо, как у шлюхи. Ты ведь такой и есть, правда, милашка?  
Химуро улыбнулся в ответ и стремительно впечатал кроссовок точно ему в переносицу.  
— Шлюхой, — философски заметил он, — была твоя мать. Плохо тебя воспитывала, раз ты пытаешься судить о людях в меру собственной испорченности.  
Он стоял и ждал, пока подбегут остальные, и с его лица не сходила холодная, неестественная улыбка.  
У тех двоих были кастет и монтировка, у него только кулаки и уверенность в собственной ловкости. Он ушел от первого выпада вниз и вынырнул под чужой рукой, целясь в горло; он попал, как всегда, каждое движение было отточено практикой; вот и второй упал, но уже пришел в себя первый; Химуро ускользнул от удара ножом, но с другой стороны ему в голову уже летел кастет; он увернулся, но шипы вонзились в цепочку на шее и потянули за собой; он перехватил ее, не позволяя кольцу оторваться и уже зная, что подставляется под удар сзади и сбоку.  
— Надо было выбросить, — сказал он, падая.  
Он успел закрыть голову, когда его избивали ногами. И подставить руку, когда монтировкой чуть не раскроили грудь и цепочку вместе с ней. Он не собирался кричать, но не удержался от возгласа, когда наверху над стрижеными лбами появилась пронзительно-красная голова.  
— Эй, уроды, — почти ласково позвал Кагами. — Давайте повеселимся как следует.  
Брюс Ли умер бы еще раз, от негодования и стыда за все боевые искусства, глядя на то, как дерется Кагами Тайга. Химуро был готов умереть от боли в руке, а кровь заливала тот его глаз, который не был закрыт челкой, но он не мог не смотреть.  
Кагами не уходил от атаки, он перехватывал инициативу. Он не блокировал удары, а возвращал их обратно, не пропуская. Он был слишком быстрым, чтобы уворачиваться, поэтому просто опережал движения. Химуро следил из-под слипшихся ресниц, как он ловит монтировку в воздухе и вращает ее, ломая запястье противника, как позволяет ножу проткнуть свое плечо, не поморщившись, чтобы добраться до чужой шеи, как сбивает с ног последнего «кирисаки» — в прыжке, с ленивой грацией тигра.  
После этого Химуро закрыл наконец глаза и громко выдохнул.  
Не прошло и нескольких секунд, Кагами присел рядом, отодвинул челку с его лица. Вздохнул — как извинился.  
— Не ожидал, что ты проиграешь этим ублюдкам.  
Химуро издал хриплый смешок, кровь потекла из треснувшей губы.  
— Сам не ожидал, — сказал он. — Что... ты здесь делаешь? Ты... разве ты не должен разбираться с ними... то есть, с нами...  
Кагами вздохнул.  
— Я говорил с Алекс. Она утверждает, что ты никогда бы не испортил мой мотоцикл. Мы даже повздорили. Она слишком высокого о тебе мнения.  
— Неправда. Тебя она любит больше.  
— Смеешься? Она с самого начала считала тебя умником, а меня головной болью. С тех пор, как ей поручили присматривать за нами.  
— Никогда не понимал, — вздохнул Химуро, — что такая, как она, забыла в отделе по работе с малолетними преступниками. Должно быть, извращенка.  
— Это уж точно, — Кагами хлопнул его по плечу в знак согласия. — Поэтому она так и не вернулась в Америку, хотя ее работа по обмену давно закончилась.  
— Зато она научила нас английскому.  
— Угу. В основном, ругательствам.  
— Твоя куртка, — переводя дух, произнес Химуро, — адская безвкусица.  
— Заткнись. На свою татуировку посмотри, якудза недоделанный.  
Химуро засмеялся.  
— Ты так и не ответил. Как там ваша стрелка? Ты ведь не бросил своих там, чтобы прийти сюда?  
— Эти «кирисаки», — Кагами фыркнул. — Они так и не появились, лохи несчастные.  
— Серьезно?  
Кагами замялся.  
— Парни думают, что они типа струсили. Но я слышал, как Куроко… помнишь его? Невысокий такой. Волосы голубые.  
— Нет, — задумчиво сказал Химуро. — Никогда такого не видел.  
— Ладно, неважно. Так вот, вчера я слышал, как он звонит кому-то. Кажется, опять своему другу из Тейко.  
— Он учится в Тейко? Что забыл пацан из приличной школы в одной компании с тобой?  
— Он часто ему звонит. Правда, хрен поймешь, о чем они разговаривают. У них какие-то свои кодовые слова.  
— Кодовые слова?  
— Угу. В языках я не разбираюсь, но слух у меня хороший. «Дэусэксмахина» — это на каком?  
Химуро засмеялся и закашлялся.  
— Тот, кого ты вырубил последним, — сказал он, — успел позвонить. Либо мы сейчас уходим отсюда, либо они придут сюда.  
Кагами потер ладони с довольным видом.  
— Пусть приходят, мы подождем. Надо покончить с этим. Киеши еще тогда говорил, что они снова попытаются.  
— Кажется, мне запястье сломали, — признался Химуро.  
Кагами взял его руку и бережно уложил ему на живот.  
— Тогда сиди здесь и смотри, как надо драться.  
— Козел. Я учил тебя правильно складывать кулак, когда тебя донимала мелкая шпана из нашего района. А теперь ты решил забрать у меня всё, даже моих врагов?  
Кагами ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно, — сказал он, наклонился и вытер кровь со щеки Химуро. — Но не волнуйся, я все верну обратно. Кроме кольца.  
Он потянул за цепочку, теперь болтавшуюся поверх футболки Химуро, и кольцо блеснуло, будто приветственно подмигнуло ему.  
— Так и знал, что ты не выбросил, — с удовлетворением отметил Кагами. — Ну и стоило врать?  
— Я сейчас тебе врежу, — слабым голосом сказал Химуро.  
— У тебя запястье сломано. И я все равно сильнее. Зря ты считаешь меня дураком, Тацуя, — добавил он чуть тише. — Может, я и дурак, но понимаю, что происходит, — он нагнулся, чтобы сказать совсем тихо, в самое ухо, — когда я прижимаю тебя к полу, а у тебя из-за этого стояк.  
И отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в лицо.  
Химуро мгновенно побелел, как рисовая бумага, только на щеках вспыхнули красные пятна.  
— Я же предупреждал, — вяло и отчаянно сказал он, когда к нему вернулась способность издавать звуки, — что брат из меня отвратительный.  
— Да? — недоуменно спросил Кагами. — Хорошо, пусть так. Но с чего ты взял, что мне это не понравится?  
Он улыбнулся, широко и зубасто.  
— Знаешь, это лучше, чем твое равнодушие. Гораздо лучше.  
Химуро так и замер с открытым ртом.  
Скрип тормозов на соседней улице, сообщивший, что «кирисаки» прибыли, немного спас положение. Но Химуро так и не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Вот что, — Кагами погладил его по плечу, — ты пока посиди немножко, ладно? Я разберусь и вернусь, ладно? А насчет стояка, — тут он все-таки немного смутился, — не переживай. Та твоя татуировка... как бы это сказать... короче, не мне тебя осуждать. Сам не лучше.

Fin


End file.
